bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Harley
Jade Harley is a character who originally came from the webcomic 'Homestuck'. She served as the Mentor for the second Sburb arc and commonly is seen in the canon interacting with previous players or her friends from her origin comic. Classically forgetful but exhuberant and always helpful, Jade often comes to the aid of others and her friends using her incredible powers for good. Skills and Abilities As a godtier from the game SBURB, Jade's powerset is an incredible array of abilities that maniuplate spacial attributes of anything she might fancy to adjust. Jade can manipulate the position, size, and velocity of anything including herself. Her status as an ascended player of Sburb also precludes the usual benefits such as a conditional form of immortality entirely reliant on the terms of her 'death'. Only if Jade dies while performing a heroic feat, or an action that had to be justly stopped, her death will remain permament. In any other case she will regenerate and come back to life completely healthy. Jade also has a Sylladex, a meta-conceptual inventory system which allows her to store items safely away. This system is impossible for anyone to steal from but sometimes is befuddling to operate. Jade herself prizes the various settings on her personalized Sylladex and often rotates through game-board settings on it such as Jenga, Monopoly, Pictionary, Scrabble, or other silly games that make it harder for her to remove things from it. Jade's combat relies entirely on her spacial manipulation abilities although she is capable of using rifles. Technically because of her level as a godtier she can use any weapon she wishes, although she often opts for the easiest solution regarding her powers themselves. Because of Jade's doggish attributes she has enhanced hearing and sense of smell. Her space powers also come from this particular attribute of herself, which gives her a connection to the GREEN SUN. The GREEN SUN amplifies Jade's already powerful spacial abilities and allows her free teleportation to her whim. It also grants her an approximate knowledge of anything ''in ''space itself though this is hardly accurate. Personality Enthusiastic and friendly, Jade tries to put her best foot forward and move on with optimism rather than dwell on the negatives or things troubling her. She's loyal to her friends and has a strong sense of justice but can be convinced to ally with unscrupulous individuals for some greater good or purpose. Despite this happy and friendly streak Jade can become explosively angry if pushed too far by someone doing or saying something she considers bad. She does not typically rely on using her extreme powers on someone she's angry with however and will typically escalate into fisticuffs in the presence of friends in disagreements. If however it is an enemy she is very liable to teleport the offender into a place that is of immediate peril to them, such as the vacuum of space itself. Jade is scatterbrained thanks to so many things on her mind and often needs ties on her fingers to remind herself of what she should be working on or focused with. History (coming soon!) Category:Characters